At present, if a payment process is to be performed on a personal computer (PC), it is required to install a payment plug-in on a browser of the PC. When a user submits an order and pays for purchased goods, the payment plug-in may protect a process of inputting an account number and a password. In this way, it is difficult for a vicious third party application to intercept payment information of the user, thereby ensuring property security of the user.
Limited to the performance of mobile terminal device and the function of browser installed on the mobile terminal device, a payment plug-in based on a mobile browser has not been provided. The mobile browser is a webpage browser applied to a mobile terminal device such as a mobile phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA). When submitting an order and performing payment on the mobile browser, the user may directly input payment information on the mobile browser without the protection of special payment plug-in.
With the fast development of mobile Internet technologies, the number of mobile Internet users has exceeded the number of PC Internet users. More and more users do shopping and perform payment through mobile browsers. Accordingly, vicious software begins to flood the mobile terminal systems of the users, which seriously endangers the payment information and property of the users.